This invention relates to a system for displaying electronically generated images on more than one display screen within a vehicle.
The introduction of electronic displays within vehicles created the possibility of increased versatility in supplying information to a driver, for example. Presently proposed display systems, however, are not without limitations. For example, there is a limited amount of space available within the interior of a vehicle for placement of a display screen. Similarly, the size of a display screen is necessarily limited. Therefore, there is a need for a strategic placement of a display system within the vehicle.
Currently proposed systems have other shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, the placement of a display screen can be distracting to the driver of the vehicle because of its placement relative to the driver's normal seating position. It is important to minimize the amount of distraction a driver experiences from concentrating on the task of driving the vehicle. Additionally, some images displayed on a display screen may not be appropriate for a driver under most conditions. In some localities, the type of information that can be displayed on a display screen is limited by law. The same limitations do not apply to passengers within a vehicle, however. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a system that enables a driver to view certain information while a passenger can view different images.
This invention addresses the needs and shortcomings of currently proposed stems. This invention provides a unique dual-screen display system that enables driver to easily view certain images while a passenger views different images, independent of the driver.